Necesario
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: ¿Sacrificarías todo tu mundo para salvarlo? A Hermione le duele el alma sólo de pensarlo, pero de todos modos, debe hacerlo. Es necesario. One shot, respuesta para el reto "Érase un adiós" del foro The Ruins.


_¡Hola a todos! :D Bueno, aquí está mi respuesta al reto: Érase un adiós, del maravilloso foro The Ruins. El one gira alrededor de Hermione en el momento de decirle adiós a sus padres, su casa y a todo su mundo. En fin, que me ha encantado escribirlo :3 Espero les agrade.  
><em>_  
>Disclaimer: como ya saben, sólo Draco es mío... Neeeh, se crean. Todo es de JK Rowling.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Necesario<strong>

El día estaba nublado.  
>Parecía que hasta la naturaleza se había puesto de acuerdo con la situación, como si quisiera todo el universo gritarle en cara que eso le dolería. Vaya que le dolería.<br>Pero era necesario. Y ella siempre tenía que hacer lo que era necesario. Elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil.

Miró a su alrededor: la alcoba de tonos azules y blancos transmitía una calidez única. Siempre se había sentido protegida, segura en su casa. Pero ésos tiempos habían llegado a su fin. Y era su responsabilidad al menos darles un poco de seguridad a los que se la habían dado por casi veinte años.  
>Volvió a clavar sus ojos en el ejemplar de El Profeta que descansaba sobre su cama, y lo tomó firmemente: "Marca tenebrosa genera pánico", "La violencia se extiende: familia de muggles asesinada", "Crece el número de mortífagos", "Rufus Scrimgeour…"<br>Familia de muggles asesinada.  
>Familia de muggles asesinada.<br>Su familia asesinada.

Cerró los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Definitivamente, esto era lo correcto. No había elección.

- ¡Hermione, el té está listo!

- Ya voy mamá.

"_- ¡Pero apúrate que se enfría! – dijo la mujer, apareciendo en la puerta – ¿qué haces, Hermi?_

_- Leyendo – sentenció la pequeña de siete años, sentada en el enorme sillón azul frente al librero de su habitación._

_- Llevas horas leyendo, Herms. Es hora del té. Ven, vamos. _

_- Pero mamá – se quejó la niña – ya iba a empezar la parte de los unicornios._

_- Los unicornios no se van a ir a ningún lado, corazón – dijo dulcemente su madre, mientras se acercaba a ella y le extendía su mano – Te esperarán a que tomes tu té, son muy educados._

_Hermione sonrió, mientras cerraba el libro y tomaba la mano de su mamá, para salir de la habitación instantes después."  
><em>

Silencio.  
>Tragó saliva, para intentar deshacer el nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y su varita del escritorio. No pudo evitar acariciar suavemente con los dedos la superficie de madera blanca pulida, sobre la que tantas horas había pasado. Recorrió con la mirada cada lápiz, cada esquina. Su pequeña maceta, con una plantita que tanto trabajo le costó que floreciera, y ahora se alzaba, fuerte, al sol. Sus ojos volaron a su librero, atestado de muchísimos libros, con historia, con recuerdos. Los acarició con sus ojos marrones. Sus fotografías, con sus padres. Sus fotografías mágicas, con Ron y Harry.<br>Ron y Harry.

Se sentó en el sillón azul, que ahora ya no era enorme para ella. Y suspiró. Escuchó el sonido salir de sus labios, perderse en el aire.  
>" Que breve es todo. En un momento está, y al otro se ha ido. La vida está llena de despedidas…"<br>Su cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la visión del periódico, mudo juez que la sentenciaba a alejarse de todo lo más rápido posible.  
>Era necesario.<p>

El camino hasta la sala se le hizo el más largo de toda su existencia. El papel tapiz, la puerta de la recámara de sus padres, el olor del té suspendido por todos lados. Todo la abrazaba, la jalaba como si quisiera evitar el adiós, hacerla flaquear en su decisión. Respiró profundamente hasta que llegó al final del pasillo. El zumbido de la televisión llegó hasta sus oídos mientras bajaba la escalera.  
>Recordó cuando la había bajado para ir por primera vez a King's Cross, a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Emocionada, feliz, expectante.<br>Otra lágrima furtiva corrió por su mejilla.

La luz de la tarde nublada entraba por la enorme ventana, dándole a la estancia un delicado color azul. Sus padres estaban sentados en el sillón de siempre, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la sala. El perfume de su madre le llegó a su nariz, mezclado con el olor del té de canela.

- ¿Es lo que mencionaste de Australia? – cuestionó su padre, con la mirada en la televisión.

- Ajá – respondió su madre, mientras terminaba de servir el té en las tazas – es fabuloso ¿Verdad?

"_- Es fabuloso, ¿Verdad? – exclamó ella, mientras levantaba la carta – ¡No puedo creerlo!_

_- ¿Hogwarts? – leyó su padre de nuevo – No he escuchado de ella._

_- Obviamente no, cariño – puntualizó su madre – Es una escuela de magia, según la carta. Lo lógico es que la tengan oculta._

_- Es una escuela hermosa, Hermione – exclamó el señor gigante que se había presentado como Hagrid – Te encantará."  
><em>

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, fuertemente.  
>El sonido de la televisión y sus padres charlando seguía inundando sus oídos. El perfume de su madre flotaba, alrededor de ella. El té estaba en su punto.<br>Le dolió el corazón sólo de pensar. ¿Quién quedaría para abrazarla? ¿A quién llamarle _mamá_? ¿O _papá_? ¿Quién le diría _hija_ mientras le sonreía?  
>Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era necesario.<p>

Levantó la varita. La mano no le temblaba ni un poco.  
>"Que irónico" pensó "Que todo tu mundo pueda borrarlo una simple palabra."<br>Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y buscó el valor en lo profundo de su alma.

"Adiós."

- _Obliviate._

La luz brotó de la punta de su varita, y el silencio de sus padres le indicó que todo iba según lo planeado.  
>"Tenían que irse a Australia, un viaje largo. No avisar a nadie. Siempre han sido ustedes dos. Sólo ustedes dos. Nunca han tenido hijos."<br>"Nunca han tenido hijos…"  
>"Tienen que olvidarme."<p>

Miró a su alrededor, mientras terminaba el hechizo. La foto de su madre con ella de bebé, lentamente se volvió una foto de sólo su madre. Su cumpleaños desapareció, dando paso a sus padres sonriendo felices a la cámara. Marcos con fotos vacías, huecas, paisajes solitarios sin nadie posando ante ellos. Su padre y el Big Ben. Su madre y su jardín.  
>La luz se fue apagando, poco a poco. Sus padres volvieron a moverse, tomando las tazas de té.<p>

- Vaya, serví una taza de más – dijo sorprendida su madre…o la que había sido su madre – Que distraída.

- Déjala, ya me la tomo yo – le respondió él – sígueme contando del viaje a Australia.

- Deberíamos irnos mañana – rió la mujer – y no avisar, como cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Recuerdas?

- Jamás lo olvidaría – respondió feliz él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo por la puerta de entrada. Lo más rápidamente posible, pues no estaba segura de poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no deshacer todo.  
>Todo había terminado. Había hecho lo correcto. Era necesario.<br>Le dedicó una última mirada a la que había sido su casa, al que había sido su hogar. Sus ojos se perdieron en los arbustos de la entrada, en el felpudo que saludaba a los pies de los visitantes con su "Bienvenidos", en sus padres, que podía verlos a través del ventanal, viendo la televisión. Tranquilos, felices. A salvo.

Sonrió levemente. Estaban a salvo, lo demás no importaba.  
>Comenzó a caminar, mirando con cuidado cada árbol de su calle. Cada hoja, cada pájaro. Apretó la varita a través de la bolsa, y miró decidida hacia adelante.<br>Ahora tenía otras cosas en qué preocuparse. Debía llegar a la Madriguera rápido, comenzar a hacer planes. Tiempos difíciles venían.  
>"Si todo sale bien, esto puede no ser un adiós..."<p>

Se detuvo por última vez antes de desaparecer y volteó hacia su casa.  
>Sonrió.<p>

- Hasta pronto.


End file.
